


sex on the beach

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrids, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: Steven is 21 and he and his friends go to the local strip club, while hes there he sees a girl he takes a big interest in for multiple reasons





	sex on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> So where I'm from to be considered an adult you have to be 18 but since Steven Universe is set in America and I'm assuming most of my readers are Americans Steven will be 21

It's Stevens 21st birthday and he spent the day having fun with the gems and his father, Sour cream and Buck come round at 9 pm "hey Steven you ready?" Buck asks "just a second guys" Steven says as he gets his coat. "Hey Steven, where you three off to?" Amethyst asks "just going out for a few hours" he replies "alright but don't be gone too long and don't forget your key!" Pearl says and his friends laugh "don't worry pearl" he says annoyed and heads off with his friends. "Does she think you still a child?" Sour cream asks and Steven sighs and says yes, "so where we headed?" Steven asks "well" Buck says "me and Sour cream found this place that we were curious about and thought to let you try it out too", when Steven heard this he was slightly scared when he said that but went along with it.

"Well, here we are!" Buck exclaims, Steven looks up at the building and sees a banner "Sex on the beach" Steven was curious to say the least, "we found it one day and decided to come today as it would be perfect" Sour cream explains, Steven decided to play along. As they enter the club the bouncer asks for ID, Buck and Sour cream show off their licences while Steven shows a learners permit abs the bouncer lets him through, "dude how come you don't have a full licence yet?" Sour cream asks "I don't really go out the city so I haven't got a full one yet" Steven explained. They come to the main room and see the minimal main lights, multi coloured spotlights and a catwalk stage with a pole near the end, Buck finds the three a few empty seats and they sit back to enjoy the upcoming show, Steven had never been anywhere like this so he was not sure what to do so he watched what Buck and Sour cream were doing to see how they were acting, "yo, you two want a drink?" Buck asks, both Steven and Sour cream nod "what do you want?" Buck replies and both say it doesn't matter, as Buck leaves to get the drinks the announcer starts speaking into the mic "alright lets start the show make some noise for Jasmine!" as the first girl came out from the curtains.

Steven doesn't get as into it as Sour cream does, while Sour cream was shouting Steven was lying back watching the show, he was enjoying it but not as much as everyone else in the room. "Here, cheers" Buck says as he comes with three beers "wait aren't you driving?" Steven asks Buck "I should be alright, its not that far and I wont have that much" Buck says confidently. "That's all from Jasmine next up is Venus!" the announcer yells as the next girl came out, "so Steven you enjoying the show" Sour cream sarcastically asks him "nah you and I both know hes only got eyes for one girl" Buck retorts "oh yeah you best hope she doesn't find out you came here" Sour cream says "me and Connie broke up" Steven says as he takes a sip of his beer, the two were shocked by this "how come?" Sour cream asked "she was getting way to clingy, she needed to learn to let go a bit" Steven says being reminded of some bad memories.

"OK now give it up for Passion", as the new girl came out the room got a lot louder then it was which Steven found strange, he was watching her walk down the ramp when he saw something that peeked his interest, under her black stockings on her right thigh was something, something that looked like a gem. Steven got up out of his seat and closer to the stage which surprised Buck and Sour cream, "so this is the one you like!" Sour cream says, Steven laughs "you could say that" he says sarcastically, as she was dancing on the pole Steven couldn't take her eyes off her she was very good looking but the thing that caught Stevens attention the most were her legs. Steven started to pull dollar bills out of his wallet "now your getting into it" Buck says Steven ignored him, as she was going round the front of the stage Steven kept looking at her thighs whatever took his eye was oval shaped, the girl came round and stopped in front of Steven, they looked each other and the girl started to shake everything she had while Steven started throwing bills onto the stage, Steven looked up and down her from top to bottom, the top to see her face and nice tits and her bottom to see her legs, ass and what caught Stevens attention, as Steven was looking he saw that it was light blue. As Steven ran out of bills the girl started to walk to the back, as she did Steven noticed that it gave out a quick and small burst of light, the crowd gave out one last loud roar for her, there was no doubt in his mind that what he saw was a Gem and that she was a Gem hybrid like him.

A few more girls and one more round later the three leaves and Buck starts driving Steven home, Buck was swerving and drifting a bit but not enough to get noticed, Steven was only thinking about that hybrid, her image was running through his head constantly, her brown hair with dipped light pink highlights, her stunning body, her thighs and gem that drew Stevens attention the most. "Alright Steve, here's your stop" Buck says buzzed and quickly driving away, As Steven goes in he sees Amethyst raiding the fridge "huh, yo Steven, how was it man?" Amethyst asks " it was good, could of been better" Steven says sitting on his bed "you tired?" she asks "yeah" Steven says starting to fall asleep "alright see you tomorrow" she says going to her room. As Steven dazes off he sees what happened tonight on repeat in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he knew what he would have to do as soon as possible.

 

(A/N: first part done, there will be more but probably not for a while so just a heads up dont expect constant updates)


End file.
